


Transform

by Camolesi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camolesi/pseuds/Camolesi
Summary: She's a new Melinda, but no matter what, Philip J. Coulson will always take care of her. No matter what.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Transform

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by V wars. 
> 
> English is not my first languase, sorry for any mistakes.

He passed the corridors looking for her. Melinda has always been his first waking and last sleeping thoughts, but since it all happened she is a constancy in the back of his mind. Turning into yet another of the base's huge corridors, he finally puts his eyes on her figure, her silhouette standing out for the paleness that didn't diminish her beauty. Her straight black hair grew even brighter, the dark clothes gave a contrast that took his breath away, how was possible for this woman to get more and more beautiful with each passing day, he could never understand.

The closer he got, the more evident her rigid posture became evident, the straight line of her extremely red lips masking her tightly locked jaw, and the way she held her crossed arms across her chest made her shiver slightly. When the director of S.H.I.E.L.D got Melinda's attention amid the jumble of bodies coming and going, their eyes connected and he could read in her black irises the relief she felt at seeing him.

"Agent May, a word?" - He asked, touching her arm lightly, ignoring any look he may be receiving from the agent she was talking to earlier. Without a word she followed him, legs almost trembling to walk a little faster and pass through that sea of people. The base was extremely crowded these last few days after an attack on one of the few other S.H.I.E.L.D bases still active. Now what he and his small team considered their home was taken over by people.

They walked silently to Melinda's bunk and only inside did she release her arms from her chest, her shoulders still tense, her jaw still locked, but no longer trembling. Phil watched her stop in the middle of the room, several paces away from him, and take several deep breaths with her eyes closed, the movement of her rib cage up and down almost mesmerizing to him, everything about her was flamboyant to a mere mortal like Philip Coulson.

“When was the last time?” - He broke the silence still staring at her, his intent eyes catching the tension in her shoulders increasing as the words came out of his throat. She had already confided in him that she hated the taste of cold food, and hated having to eat it anyway, and stubbornly, she would rather starve and languish than ask him.

"It doesn’t matter. I don't want to do that anymore.” - She answered quietly and he regretted that she had her back to him, preventing Phil from reading her face.

"What do you mean?" - He wanted to know. Slowly Melinda turned to him, her eyes sad, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I hate ..." - She began, her soft voice almost breaking with tears forming - "I hate hurting you like this, I hate it, I don't know why I agreed with that..." - The words died and she shook her head, as if the move concluded her sentence that she seemed unable to finish.

"No. We already talked about that.” - He stated determined.

“Let's talk again!” - Quickly came her sharp reply, her voice quavering an eighth louder - “I don't belong here Phil! I can't keep doing this, why wont you just kill ... ”

"No!" - He shouted. - "Don't you dare finish!"

"Phil ..." - Her whisper was accompanied by an expression of pure pain, her eyes now filled with tears that she still struggled to hold.

"No. Any pain you think you're making me go through can heal, in a day or two and they disappear. But you have no idea what It would do to me if you left me… I can't lose you, I won't lose you.” - He shook his head violently, clearly disturbed by the idea. In the blink of an eye, she crossed the room to him, and suddenly her soft hands were circling Phil's face, holding him by the sides.

For what seemed like forever, they stayed in that position, Phil trying to control his ragged breathing as she slowly stroked his cheeks, a few tears rolling at her own.

“You once told me that no matter what happened, you would take care of me. Let me do the same for you, please,” - He whispered emotionally, pasting his forehead to hers. She stared intently into his blue eyes, and he could see the conflict sinking, as she was closing herself in on anyone trying to break through her barriers. – “Please, Mel ... You're all I have.”

Melinda closed her eyes and more tears fell and this time he dried them one by one. He needed her to understand or at least try to understand how much she meant to him and how her implications of lefting him broke his heart. Could she really believe he would be better off without her? How could she even consider something so absurd?

Surprising him, Melinda splatters kisses all over her best friend's face. She continued to caress his cheek with her left hand as her lips ran down his jaw toward his neck. Melinda hated that his scent was so inviting, hated being able to hear the pulse of every vein in the body of the man she loved, hated the reaction of her own body to have him so close. Her mouth salivated as her lips touched his neck, the vibration making her fangs appear. She heard his sigh, felt every shiver her lips teased on his body and could feel the trembling and tension as her fangs cut into his sensitive skin and she hated how much his blood instantly strengthened her and how much her own body relaxed as she felt his taste.

Phil remembered to breathe slowly as she instructed him, his body automatically relaxing after her fangs set in, the discomfort and weakness of having his blood drained was no match for the feeling of having the love of his life in his arms. He shouldn't take advantage of her in this moment of pure vulnerability, but he could feel her smell take over his senses, her body warming his, and as always, he was attracted. His fingers slowly touched her waist until he could glue their bodies, and boldly his other arm circled her, hugging her as they stroked her hair, the silken soft strands running through his fingers.

The moment lasted a few seconds, she didn't need much more than a few sucks and she usually asked him to stick one of his fingers and she accepted a few drops, because the less she took from him, the better. But with the base full and so loud she felt weak, restless and hungry much faster. The bags of blood helped, but the taste was ridiculously disgusting, and cold blood didn't satisfy her, even if she took gallons of it.

Her fangs released his flesh, her tongue skimmed over his bruised skin, rescuing a few drops, feeling Phil's body tremble again, she kissed the four little holes her teeth made in his neck, once again hating the creature that turned her nearly two months ago. Because of this cursed creature she hurt him every day and became someone she couldn’t trust.

Phil didn't let her walk away like she did every day, his hand on her waist remaining in place like cast iron, even though he was aware that she could easily get out of his embrace. His fingers slid down her back and he caressed her backbone, regretting that the fabric prevented him from feeling its warmth. Melinda drew back a few inches so that she could meet his eyes that were now a little bluer than usual, but the gaze didn't last long as he shifted his attention to his best friend's red lips and she knew that if she didn't left now, there would be no turning back.

"Phil ..." - She tried to get his attention, but it was too late, he was already halfway to her lips. Melinda, a vampire with super speed, super strength, super hearing and super vision, believed that nothing else could take her by surprise, but Phil was always different. His lips were soft on hers, his touch gentle and brief. And as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended and wasn't enough, not even close. Before he had a chance to say anything, her lips were on his, her fingers gripping his cheek against hers out of fear that if she released him, he would run away, and maybe she still hoped he would, even wish he would.

The kiss before, was just a meeting of lips and now it was exploratory. Her tongue explored his mouth, tasting him, wanting to sink into that kiss and never let go of his lips, but as her tongue became more demanding and urgent on his, Melinda felt her fangs come out and suddenly jerked away gettting away from him quickly.

"I can't!" - She let out in exasperation, her breathing heavy, her heart beating furiously in her chest as her instinct screamed at her to advance and don’t stop until he was completely hers.

"Please," - He whispered, raising his hands in surrender. - "Don't run away from me, don't run away from us, please."

"I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't stand it ..." - He didn't let her finish.

"You won't, you won't!"

“There is no way you can know that! I'm a ... a monster Phil "

“No…” - He smiled sweetly - “You're Melinda, my Melinda. Let's go through this together, we will learn how to live with this new you. Let me take care of you, let me love you, please? ”- He asked gently, without thinking, approaching her.

"Love me?" - Her voice barely came out, her expression was pure shock.

"Love you." - He confirmed - "You're not a monster, never was, never could be" - She threw herself into his arms, being careful not to break them in the process, and there, she allowed herself to hope for better days.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
